High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar
---- "It is at once a gift and a burden, a blessing and a curse. From it stems both happiness and grief, for there can never be pleasure without pain. It is the most fragile of forces, and yet nothing can ever hope to conquer it. No amount of searching can find it, and yet it is always there, waiting to be discovered. That… is love." ---- Life has trials, and it has exciting moments. Life has downs, and it has wonderful ups. Do we REALLY know what the trials teach us? Do we fully understand life itself? Or is it our judgement upon it and ourselves? Are we really talking of each other and each thing, or are we just simply... guessing? Life can mean anything to anyone, but understanding it will never be accomplished unless you understand the trials of it... Sometimes, my point of life changes, and that is what we all do. We never can stick with one guess, because life "throws us a curveball". There is one thing clear though: We never stop trying, we never let our loved ones go without love. For me... it is simple. To show the beauty of life, I show my love to them. Do you? Or do you assume you do? Trials that we share, or face on our own, show us who we really are, and what we are capable of. What about you? Can you comprehend any of your deepest thoughts on life and trials? If not, you are not alone, for I am both. I can, and can't, for life never really is fair enough to show, but it does when you least expect it. I hope I shared some wisdom with you if you read this. ---- Fire and Ice, two polar opposites within us all. The better side, Ice, dulls down our hateful fire. The raging fire melts the peaceful Ice. ---- This is the life of Keira Kinover-Mar ' ''Out of Earth's Solar System, lies its Sister planet, Precursora. It's High Priestess ''(ruler) of a kingdom among the planet had a prohpecy''. "Train from birth, mate at 13-14, fight at 20, die at 21." '''Only One Survived... History of Precursora Precursora is known as the "sister planet" of Earth because of the atmosphere and similar earthly features. The citizens are elf-like beings, but not the same elves you would think of at Christmas. Their height is relative to humans, if not identical. Precursorans have to deal with human problems as well, such as disease, obesity, disorders, etc. The only difference between humans and the elf-like creatures is the ears. The ears for a Precursoran is long and pointy. '' ''Precursorans life source is Eco ''(Note: Eco is throroughly explained in Eco Empire.). When Keira crashed onto Earth, she awoke the Eco Core within Earth, supplying it with Eco throughout the planet.'' The Beginning Her mother,'' Kikita Kinover-Mar'','' gave birth to a child that shaped the destiny of all'','' all before she even knew it herself''. She named the girl, Keira,'' which meant in their native tounge'','' Al Bhed'', "Darling". Her father, Sigrid'' (or just' Sig'), ''was missing, and had been missing,'' and was never seen... until years later.'' Keira trained at the age of four in the ways of Eco, fighting,'' the art of summoning powerful Aeons'', and weapon usage. When she turned thirteen, she was bethrothed to a warrior, Adem, as part of her Coronation into becoming a High Priestess. On the wedding day,'' a large dark blast hit the kingdom''; screams of shock, agony,'' and anger filled the air'','' weapons blasting'', and pure out war took place. Keira saw a bright flash and passed out, with her journey just beginning... 5 years later... In the depths of a dreadful prison,'' a powerful man'', Himroyarbeshi, and his friend,'' Vegar had tortured'', beaten, and experimented on Keira. Dark Eco ran through her blood, at which created Annytin (Picture below),'' her dark alter ego'','' and her body used as a mere toy at night by the duo. For most of her young life'', she only knew pain and torture. '' ''There was no hope left... She reached the age of 19, and she soon escaped her hell-prison, ''(with her soon-to-be new friend Annytin)' '''not knowing what was to become of her and anyone in her path,'' with all who tormented her left for dead (or so she thought). ''Her beautiful ruby eyes were black with rage and pure darkness. She became her dark form,'' and went into isolation'', with as much control as she could muster at that time. Isolation In the grueling Wasteland ''(miles of desert) she learned to control the dark form (to an extent, for at the time she had a horrible time controlling its appearances and rage) so she could appear normal, but Annytin would soon learn control as well.'' She then traveled into the Caribbean, to start her new life, not knowing what was in store for her... '' '' A New Beginning She reached Tortuga, where she made her family and made new friends. She made a life for herself, slowly discovering the life that was taken from her, piece by piece. She also made enemies... and discovered what she was meant to do... Enemies Throughout her life,'' enemies have come to destroy her and the world around her. A particular enemy'', an enemy that which killed her mother, appeared. From there,'' she knew her heritage'','' but with a twist''... (see The Holy City) List of enemies (if I remember them all): #'Davy Gunflint '---- aka Davy Jones, was destroyed #'Rosa' ---- still at large, lvl 1 noob, but as powerful as I (nearly) and can take a male appearance #'Jolly Roger '---- naturally would be an enemy, seeing as he loves to auto-kill people #'EITC '(depending on who is in charge and how they treat others) #'Gods of Chaos '--- Erison, Eris, and Erisa. Erison and Kikita were natural enemies due to Kikita imprisoning his wife Eris, until he killed her, and failed to kill Keira. He and his daughter Erisa vowed to free Eris, and exact revenge. Were imprisoned Today After many battles,'' wars'','' deaths'', and such, she has her family and friends among her, discovering new things in the world,'' like'' discovering what her new children can do, s''leeping or not. She is currently gaining strength, along with her family'' and friends. She currently has a governmental postion on Earth as Governess of Nigata, Japan. She still honors the memories of her fallen comrades, and also her mother, all at Driftwood. She sends the dead to the Farplane whenever she hears a cry of sorrow. (Sending = sending the dead souls onward Farplane = heaven) Children *Melanie Ganae Williams(Zeke's) *Mark Mar Williams(Zeke's) *Amanda Williams (Zeke's) *Jessica Williams (Zeke's) *Shade Kane Williams (Zeke's) *Athine Ann Yelloweagle (Jason's) *Alex Ezekiel Williams (Zeke's) *(not decided) (Zeke's) - he decides Quotes "The world turns slowly, delaying its own death, but speeds up our own..." - Keira Kinover-Mar' ''"When life gives you crap, you make progress." - Keira Kinover-Mar "I do not wish to be ordinary, for how will my days be remembered? How could I live day to day knowing what's to come? I rather not know and live my life with memories I'll never forget." ''- Keira Kinover-Mar'' "In these trying times, we must look to the best of our hearts and souls, to see what can be, not what is." - Keira Kinover-Mar “In the midst of great troubles, always look into your heart for the strength you have within you.” - Keira Kinover-Mar “You may think your story is nothing more but average life, but everyone has a destiny, waiting to make everything extraordinary.” - Keira Kinover-Mar “In every battle you may face, you grow stronger from within, and wiser along the way.” - Keira Kinover-Mar "The story you live, is made by destiny, but shaped by yourself." - Keira Kinover-Mar "The flame of wonder guides us through our past, to reveal our future, whether dark or bright." - Keira Kinover-Mar "The being you used to be, whom everyone remembered, is dead. The new being is a dark, angered-filled monster. Happiness and joy are blocked, whilst depression and rage continue to simmer within, waiting to be unleashed on whoever is brave enough to tempt. Be afraid of The Dark, for it controls, feeds, and devours." ''- ''Keira Kinover-Mar Philosophy I am not 'ordinary'. I can do most things only people dream about, so if you love your life, don't get on my bad side. I am not' ordinary'.'' '' I can attempt things most people can't or fear to do. I am not 'ordinary.'' My heart was broken, fixed, broken, fixed, so many times that the scars remain. ''I am not ''ordinary'.''' '' I've seen death and lived through it. ''I've fought through the worst imaginable. '' ''I've lived through the unspeakable. '' ''I am not ''ordinary. ' '''I am me'. My Books If you go to the search box on the top right of this page, and type in "series" (DON'T PUSH ENTER!), there will be a complete list of completed works. Along with that, type in "the lost lover" (AGAIN, NO ENTER BUTTON NEEDED!), there is a small list of completed works. There is currently one in progress, but you may read it. Type in "the adventures of Annytin" (I THINK YOU KNOW NOW NOT TO PUSH ENTER!), that is the newest story and will be completed in due time. The Many Themes... Challenges To The Throne If you dare to challenge for the throne, YOU MUST HAVE PROOF YOU ARE OF THE HOUSE OF KINOVER/MAR! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT KNOW THE CITIZENS, THE LAWS, AND THE HISTORY, WITHOUT IT YOUR CLAIM IS NOTHING BUT A CLAIM AND YOU WILL BE IMPRISONED AND FINED $1000 or more '''(depending on '''whom it is and the severity). ﻿ The Rebirth Cycle The Rebirth Cycle is simple and complex depending on how you perceive it. Basically, there are three planets in a'' "triangular" pattern that harbor life: Earth, Precursora, and Haephnes. When someone dies on one planet, they are reborn on the neighboring planet. This inturn helps keep the ''Life Cycle abundent. The souls follow the triangular pattern. The Pattern consists of the three neighbors rotating in a clockwise pattern. *If someone dies on Earth, they are reborn on Precursora *If someone dies on Haephnes, they are reborn on Earth *If someone dies on Precursora, they are reborn on Haephnes If the pattern was to go in reverse, then the Life Cycle'' would as well. If the soul pathway is disrupted between two planets, they would go to the third depending on the obsatcle.'' For Keira, she came to Earth with her body, therefore she is not re-born. Haephnes The planet Haephnes is the "middle" planet between Precursora and Earth. It has qualities of both planets, the qualities being the supply of Eco and the "no elf-ears" gene. Haephnes used to be a peaceful planet, until it had it's own demons to destroy. It's been at war with World Eaters for over 200 years. World Eaters *Feinne: The largest of the 3, mainly quiet and could care less about humans, most destructive *Thuris: He tends to experiement on the humans *Raksha: Thinks of humans as toys, rather than experiments, is shy toward women for some reason Other Apperances Star Wars The Force Unleashed:Embers Keira will appear in Star Wars The Force Unleashed:Embers as the child of Galen and Juno Marek. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Royalty Category:Non-Pirates Category:Ex Post Facto